


@Elitezim

by Sexytrash



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: And I hate that this is the most popular thing I've written, And leave in a fit of dispair, But dont worry it gets fixed, I dont mention gender in here so everyone can date this weird man, I hate my self for writing this, Is zim a dateable creature??, Kinda sorta angstish????, Only the chosen few know, You feel bad, thing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexytrash/pseuds/Sexytrash
Summary: Will love still flow when zim makes a huge mistake?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I have no idea what zim is I may have watched it as a kid????? Pls don't hurt me

"Hey Zim!" you shouted. The short green man took off his goggles. 

"Y/N! Haven't I told you not to come in my lab? Its dangerous babe!" he sounded a little angry, but mostly concerned. 

"I know but I wanted to surprise you! Today's our anneversery!" at that word zim froze. 

"Oh is it? Must have slipped my mind. I can't leave right now hunny, I'm hatching a plan to dominate the world!!!!!!!!!!!" you frowned. Why was he obsessed with world domination when his world was right in front of him? ~~~~ ~~this is literally the smoothest thing I've ever written~~

"But zim...-"

"NOT NOW Y/N LEAVE PLEASE" he shouted, Turning away from you. You flinched. 

"Fiine. See you at home. Maybe." your boyfriend didn't respond, he just put his Google's back on and continued to blowtorch a ring of... Some sort of precious mineral. 

You left.

You thought about your plans for today. Today was your anniversary. You were going to propose to zim, since it was fairly obvious he wouldn't to You. 

Sighing, you turned your car on and drove home. All of that effort. For nothing. Zim wouldn't bring himself to leave his work for his lover. And he forgot it was the anneversery! Did he forget his lab was in the middle of a desert? It took so long to get here. Just to be rejected.

By the time You got home, you worked yourself up to a boil. You paced around your house For an hour before deciding to go to dibs house. He was a close friend of yours, so he would help you calm down and rationalize.

You pack your bags and leave a note

_zim I'm leaving for a few days. You blew me off on our anneversery and that's not ok. Give me time to blow off steam._

_Y/N_

~~at this point in beginning to realize this fic is dumb so I'm cutting this short.~~

zim came home a few hours later. He wanted to make up for blowing his date off. He had a good reason, at least. He couldn't let You see the ring he made for you. He knew you were waiting for the proposal and he finally stepped up to do it.

He stepped inside the house and saw the note. Zim grew anxious and had a bad feeling about where you were.

Meanwhile, dib(??)was comforting you. He once had a crush on you, but that was long gone now. But still, it hurt to see you so upset. You laid on his lap. You were about to fall asleep listing to dib talk about his brother when you heard,

"What the h*ck is this y/n? Are you cheating on my with my brother?!" it was zim! 

"So what if I was? Its not like you'd remember. And I thought I asked you for time alone." 

"Bull. I care about you y/n!"

"Not enough apaerently. You blew me off on our anneversery! I was going to propose to you" you shouted, tears in you eyes. You fumbled around in your pocket, untill you pulled out a small black box. You threw it at him, not noticing how wide his eyes were. 

"Keep it. Its not like I'll need it anymore. I'm leaving." you stormed out the door. You were a about to get into your car when zim grabbed your wrist.

"Y/N please. I was going to propose to you!i was in the lab this morning making a ring!

He handed you a ring made out of crystal, and engraved the words  _you make my kokoru go doki doki._  The engraved words were filled with gold, and a diamond sat on top of the ring. you started to cry.

" I messed up. I know but please... Marry me?"

" of course you idiot!" you hugged zim, his (triangular??? Rectangular??? Noone knows) head digging into your neck. 

Dib stood in the door way, watching the scene unfold. "All according to kekaru*" he smiled. Both y/n and zim sold him about their individual anneversery plans, and figured this would happen. He just gave a small little push to make to make it so.

 He could hear the wedding bells ringing already.

 

 

*kekaru means plan*

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is gross


End file.
